


A Little Too Much

by LiamsDarlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsDarlin/pseuds/LiamsDarlin





	A Little Too Much

Nora had lost track of Bella.

Seriously, she had been right _there_ just a second ago! Frantically, she searched through the crowd of people to see if she could spot her friend. She remembered she was wearing a floral tank and a pair of ripped jeans, with a pair of black heels to match.

Well, there were her shoes. Laying over there on the floor.

Shaking her head, Nora pushed through the sea of bodies to fetch the shoes. Bella had obviously ditched the heels for the comfort of going barefoot. She should have expected it. Bella _always_ lost her shoes when she got drunk.

Letting out a sigh, Nora once again looked around the room. They were at someone’s house, a friend of a friend of a friend of Bella’s that had invited them to this party. There was drinking and smoking and loud music that Nora did not particularly care for. All they had was hard liquor, and she only really cared for Roscato or Chardonnay. So, she designated herself the DD and was waiting patiently for Bella to wear herself out.

_Where did she go?_ Becoming slightly worried now, Nora began to make her way to the backyard. They had been here for several hours now, which was plenty of time for Bella to get herself into some trouble.

It was not quite as crowded outside and Nora took a breath of fresh air. Scanning the area, she finally found Bella. She was holding a drink in one hand, while the other hand was wrapped around some guy’s shoulders. She was sitting on his lap, with his hands creeping closer and closer than they should have been…

“Bella,” Nora snapped, walking up to the pair. The guy quickly contracted his hand.

“Nora!” Bella slurred, lifting her arms up and nearly spilling her drink. “Ya found me!”

Nora huffed. “Are you about ready to go?”

Bella shook her head; clearly the movement made her dizzy because swayed a little and gripped harder onto the guy’s shoulders. “Have you met Brent? He’s great!” She mused, tousling the guy’s blonde locks.

This guy… Brent, was giving Nora an uneasy feeling. The way he was looking at Bella made her want to slap him.

“How much have you drank tonight, Bells?” Nora asked her, glancing again at the cup in her hand.

“Oh, I dunno… three or four or maybe six,” She counted, her words growing more slurred. “I honestly don’t remember.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Nora let out a sigh. Bella was obviously drunk, too drunk to really comprehend what was going on. She would _never_ let a guy stick his hands between her legs if she was sober.

“Okay, Bella, we need to go. We have work in the morning.”

“Ohhhh, come ooooon, Noraaaaaa,” Bella whined. “I don’t wanna go yet!”

“Izabella Luella Annalise Rosales, we are leaving _now_.” Nora said firmly, raising her voice slightly to show how serious she was.

With a pout, Bella slowly got off Brent’s lap and handed him her half-finished drink.

“You’re mean,” She pouted, staggering over with Nora.            

“I know. Let’s go.” Nora grabbed Bella’s hand and half-pulled, half-dragged her friend toward the door.

Once they got inside, Bella started to sway. Nora had to catch her before she hit the ground.

“Whoa! Steady, Bells. You okay?” Nora asked, worriedly looking over her friend. Bella suddenly looked paler than she did earlier.

“I don’t…” She burped, then gagged a little. “I don’t feel good.”

Nora quickly began to push Bella toward the door. If she was going to puke, she was _not_ going to do it here! It felt like it took forever, with there being at least fifty people in the house, but they finally made it out the door and onto the porch.

“Better?” Nora asked, hoping the fresh air would help.

It didn’t.

Bella swayed again, holding onto one of the posts of the front deck to steady herself.

“Everything is spinning…” She slurred, then burped again.

“Let’s get off the deck, Bells,” Nora guided the shorter girl down the two steps and toward the car. Halfway there, Bella burped again, gagging and doubling over. Nora quickly helped her get into a crouching position as she started to heave.

After a couple dry heaves, the alcoholic cocktail made its reappearance. Bella let out a forceful heave, a wave of vomit falling onto the grass. Nora held her hair back, rubbing circles into her back. Nora felt her muscles tighten with each forceful expulsion, until the poor girl was left panting.

“You done?” Nora asked, still rubbing her back. Bella nodded.

Nora helped her stand, leading her over to the car. She opened the door and let Bella stumble into the front seat and lean her head against the headrest.

 

Once home, Nora had to all but carry Bella out of the car. She could barely walk straight, constantly stumbling and swaying. It was scaring the shit out of Nora. She had never seen her friend this drunk before, and she worried about alcohol poisoning.

The two flights of stairs to their apartment seemed impossible. Nora went behind Bella, holding her up from behind as they slowly climbed the steps.

She was relieved when they made it into the apartment, but not long after, she noticed Bella gag again, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Okay, _not_ on the carpet!” She pulled her into their small kitchenette and let Bella vomit into the sink. She held her hair back again, letting out a sigh as she rubbed her back.

“’m sorry…” Bella groaned, before letting out another wave of bile.

“We’ll worry about it in the morning,” Nora replied. “I have a feeling you will be feeling this when you wake up.”

Bella let out another groan before retching again.

 

Nora pulled the blanket over Bella, leaving the trash can by the bed in case she needed to throw up again.

She had run a cold shower, letting Bella sit in the tub as the water washed over her. Then she helped her change into sweats and an oversized shirt, and put her to bed in Nora’s bed. She wanted to keep an eye on the brunette, just in case.

Nora curled up next to Bella, watching the way her chest rose and fell with each breath. When she was finally satisfied her friend was not going to stop breathing, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 


End file.
